danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
הרוזן ממונטה כריסטו - 2002
אי בית הסוהר, ליד מרסי: פרטים על האי Chateau d'If thumb|350px|ימין|אי בית הסוהר על רקע חוף הים הצרפתי ליד נמל מרסי אתר IMDb מסווג את הסרט: Action | Adventure | Drama הדירוג: Ratings: 7.7/10 from 89,455 users Metascore: 61/100 Reviews: 529 user | 135 critic | 33 from Metacritic.com הגבלות צפיה:Rated PG-13 for adventure violence/swordplay and some sensualit העלילה:The Count of Monte Cristo' is a remake of the Alexander Dumas tale by the same name. Dantes, a sailor who is falsely accused of treason by his best friend Fernand, who wants Dantes' girlfriend Mercedes for himself. Dantes is imprisoned on the island prison of Chateau d'If for 13 years, where he plots revenge against those who betrayed him. With the help of another prisoner, he escapes the island and proceeds to transform himself into the wealthy Count of Monte Cristo as part of his plan to exact revenge. Written by Anna כללי הויקיפדיה האנגלית thumb|ימין|האי בים הטיראני הרוזן ממונטה כריסטו הוא סרט הרפתקה משנת 2002 בבימויו של קווין ריינולדס. הסרט הוא העיבוד העשירי של הספר באותו השם על ידי אלכסנדר דיומא, Père וכוכבי ג'ים Caviezel, גאי פירס, וריצ'רד האריס. מכאן העלילה הכללית של הרומן (העלילה העיקרית של מאסר ונקמה הוא השתמרות); אבל היבטים רבים, כוללים מערכות היחסים בין דמויות המרכזיות ואת הסוף, כבר השתנו, פשוט יותר, או להסירו;וסצנות פעולה נוספו.הסרט זכה להצלחה בקופות צנועה. העלילה בשנת 1815, אדמונד דנטס, תאומה שנייה של ספינת מסחר צרפתית, וידידו פרנאן ממונדגו, נציג של חברת הספנות, הראש לאי של אלבה לפנות לטיפול רפואי לקפטן החולה שלהם. Dantes וממונדגו נרדפים על ידי פרשים אנגלים שמאמינים שהם מרגלים לבונפרטה נפוליאון הוגלתה. בונפרטה את עצמו באה לעזרתם, וקבעה כי הם אינם הסוכנים שלו. הוא שואל את Dantes למסור מכתב לחבר בצרפת. אחרי הקפטן מת, הם עוזבים את אלבה. בשובו לצרפת, Dantes ננזף על ידי הקצין הראשון של הספינה, Danglars, לסירוב פקוד. עם זאת, הבוס של החברה, מורל, משבח את אומץ הלב 'דנטס, קידומו לדרגת סרן מעל Danglars, שנשאר רותחים. ממונדגו מיירט הארוסה 'דנטס, מרצדס, ומנסה לפתות אותה. כשהוא שומע על הקידום 'דנטס, ממונדגו מבין שDantes ומרצדס יהיו נשואים בקרוב. ממונדגו המר משתכר ואומר לי Danglars על המכתב נפוליאון נתן Dantes. Danglars מודיע על Dantes, שהואשם בבגידה וקרא לפני שופט שלום, Villefort. Villefort מאמין Dantes להיות חף מפשע ועומד לשחרר אותו כאשר הוא מבין שהנמען הוא אביו של Villefort, הבונפרטיסטי. מזועזע, הוא שורף את המכתב ויש לו Dantes נשלח לכלא האי, Château d'אם. Dantes בורח בדרך ומבקש את עזרתו של ממונדגו, אבל ממונדגו בוגד והפצעים כדי שהוא לא יכול לברוח. Dantes כלוא בChâteau d'אם, הנשלט על ידי ארמנד Dorleac הסדיסט. בינתיים, חדשות מתפשטת כי נפוליאון בורח מאלבה. ממונדגו, מרצדס, מורל וDantes 'האב ללכת לVillefort להתחנן Dantes' תמימות, אבל Villefort מבטל אותם. לא ידוע לאחרים, ממונדגו וVillefort נמצאים בליגה יחד. הוא אמר לי מרצדס שDantes בוצע. בכלא, Dantes מתיידד Abbé Faria, כומר וחייל לשעבר קשישים בצבאו של נפוליאון. Faria נכלא על שסרב לחשוף את מיקומו של הרוזן המנוח ההון העצום של Spada. במשך שלושה עשר שנים Faria מחנך Dantes, מלמד אותו מתמטיקה, ספרות, פילוסופיה, כלכלה, יד ולחימה בחרב ואסטרטגיה צבאית. הם מנסים לברוח, אבל מערות המנהרה שלהם ב, אנושות ופצעו Faria, שנותן Dantes המיקום של אוצר של Spada לפני המוות. כאשר השומרים לשים Faria לתוך שקית גוף, Dantes משנה מקומות עם הגווייה, והוא הושלך לים, לוקח Dorleac איתו, שהוא מייד מטביע. Dantes שוטף על אי בודד ופוגש ואיג'י Vampa, מבריח וגנב, ולהקה של פירטים שלו. Dantes הוא עשה כדי להילחם יאקופו, בוגד שהם מתכוונים לקבור בחיים. Dantes מביס יאקופו אבל משכנע Vampa לחוס על חייו; יאקופו נשבע לשרת Dantes לאחר מכן. Dantes מצטרף המבריחים, עוזב כשהם מגיעים למרסיי. הוא מבקר את מורל, שאינו מזהה אותו. Dantes לומד כי בזמן שהוא היה בכלא לאביו התאבד ומרצדס התחתן ממונדגו. Danglars השתלט על חברת הספנות של מורל לאחר שנעשה שותף. Dantes הולך לאי של מונטה קריסטו, מוצא אוצר של Spada ונשבע לנקום בבוגדיו. הוא הופך להיות "רוזן ממונטה כריסטו" המסתורי. ברומא, הוא שוכר Vampa לחטוף את בנו של ממונדגו אלברט ולאחר מכן "מציל" ומתיידד עימו, חושף מידע סלקטיבי על האוצר של Spada שהוא יודע יהיה אמר אביו של אלברט. בתמורה, אלברט מזמין את הספירה למסיבת יום ההולדת שלו במעונם בפריז. Dantes נפגש עם Villefort לדון משלוח. ממונדגו וVillefort משוכנע כי מונטה כריסטו מצא אוצר והמזימה לגנוב אותו אבודים של Spada עכשיו. במסיבה, מרצדס מכיר Dantes, עם מי שהיא עדיין מאוהבת. יאקופו מאפשר לה להסתתר בקרון של מונטה קריסטו לדבר איתו, רוצה את אדונו לנטוש את האובססיה שלו לנקמה ופשוט לחיות את חייו. Dantes הופך אותה משם ומכחיש שהוא המאהב שלה לשעבר, אבל נותן את עצמו כשהוא משתמש בשם משפחתו של אדמונד בטעות. כמו הגברים "Danglars גונבים המטען של מונטה כריסטו לממונדגו הוא מול Dantes, במשטרה בגרירה. Danglars נלחם Dantes, שמגלה את זהותו האמיתית לפני שDanglars נעצר. Dantes מקבל Villefort להתוודות שהוא עשה עסקה עם ממונדגו להרוג את אביו בתמורה לאומר מרצדס שDantes היה מת. Villefort נעצר, ומבין את זהותו האמיתית של מונטה כריסטו לפני שנכנס לכלא. מרצדס מתעמת Dantes, מודה שהיא עדיין מאוהבת בו, והם עושים אהבה.למחרת בבוקר, Dantes מחליט לקחת מרצדס ואת בנה ולעזוב את צרפת. Dantes יש החובות של ממונדגו נקראים ב, לפשיטת רגלו. מרצדס מתעמת ממונדגו, אומר לו שאלברט הוא בנו של דנטס; היא נישאה לו רק כדי להסתיר את אבהותו האמיתית. ממונדגו יוצא לאחוזת משפחתו, שבו משלוח הזהב שנגנב היה שיש לנקוט. הוא מגלה כי החזה מלא בעפר וחול, ושDantes הגיע לקחת את נקמתו. Dantes יתפרק מנשקו ממונדגו, אבל אלברט ממהר להגן עליו. מרצדס גם מגיע ומגלה שDantes הוא אביו של אלברט. ממונדגו יורה מרצדס, אלא רק פצעיה. יש ממונדגו הזדמנות לברוח אבל, יש כל מה שאבד, יש לו רצון משלו לנקמה. ממונדגו ולהילחם Dantes; Dantes דוקר ממונדגו דרך הלב, והרג אותו. Dantes חוזר לChâteau d'אם כדי לחלוק כבוד לFaria ומבטיח לו שהוא יחיה חיים טובים יותר עם אלה שאוהבים אותו. עם מלא הנקמה שלו, Dantes עוזב את האי עם מרצדס, אלברט ויאקופו. קבלת הפנים The Count of Monte Cristo was well received by critics with a rating of 73% based on 143 ratings at Rotten Tomatoes with critics conceding that it was an "entertaining tale of revenge reminiscent of those swashbuckling movies made in the 1940s."3 At Metacritic, the film received a score of 61 out of 100, with generally favourable reviews.4 קטגוריה:סרט דרמה